1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of data security. More particularly, the invention relates to an integrated circuit package and corresponding method for decreasing the vulnerability of a packaged integrated circuit to various reverse engineering and physical analysis techniques.
2. Background
For the last decade or so, many high-technology companies have been subjected to misappropriation of proprietary information. In electronics, for example, misappropriation has occurred through reverse-engineering techniques in which an integrated circuit (IC) die of an electronic device is directly probed and analyzed. In order to increase the complexity of reverse-engineering tactics, an IC die typically is encased with a solid packaging material that is difficult to penetrate. On occasion, a coating is applied to a top surface of the IC die before application of the outer packaging material. If tampered, this coating is designed to react violently, corrosively or exothermically, in order to render the IC die inoperable by destroying a portion of circuitry within the IC die.
Over the last few years, the technology for analyzing an IC die has improved, in part, due to improved IC die failure identification and elimination techniques by IC manufacturers. One technique, namely backside analysis, has become a highly developed and effective tool for IC die failure identification. "Backside analysis" is a technique in which an IC die is analyzed by etching or grinding a backside of a package to expose a portion of the integrated circuit. Thereafter, lasers, etching, ion bombardment and the like may be used to gain information regarding the integrated circuit or data stored therein.
Currently, there is no protection against exposure and analysis of the backside of the IC die. Physical removal of the outer packaging material may create micro-fractures on the backside surface; however, these micro-fractures would not effect the operability of the IC die. Similarly, the use of die coating is ineffective against backside analysis because the coating would simply disrupt the inactive backside surface of the IC die.
Hence, it would be advantageous to develop a packaged IC and packaging technique to provide greater protection against reverse engineering and physical analysis tactics.